


Fuego

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nunca lleva reloj. Sabe que el tic-tac de su vida lo marca el fuego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW Network, de Warner Bros y de Eric Kripke.
> 
>  **Título:** Fuego
> 
> Un pequeño drabble que escribí para un reto. Consistía en contar algo con 155 palabras. Ni una más, ni una menos ^^. Espero que os guste.

**FUEGO**

Dean nunca lleva reloj. Sabe que el tic-tac de su vida lo marca el fuego.

Empezó con llamas, con lenguas ardientes que le colocaron una misión entre los brazos. Un "saca a tu hermano de aquí lo más rápido posible" a cambio de perder a una madre.

Después fue "papá ha desaparecido" y el incendio que le devolvió a un Sammy destrozado por la muerte. De nuevo a sus brazos, bajo su cuidado.

Le siguió el infierno, repleto de humo y sangre. Con su alma retorcida y seca, abrasada de culpabilidad.

Y ahora es el latido del corazón de Sam retumbando sobre su pecho desnudo el que le quema por dentro. Son los labios impacientes, las caricias inquietas, la saliva y el sudor de su hermano. Son las sábanas incineradas por la necesidad y la urgencia.

Por eso Dean no necesita reloj. Su vida la marca el fuego. Y Sam arde, hierve, es pura combustión.

 

 


End file.
